1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a harvesting header for a combine harvester, and more particularly, to a header that is pivotable on the feederhouse interface of the combine harvester.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural harvesters such as combines are typically equipped with a harvesting header. For example, corn headers are specifically designed to pick corn and vary in size from two-row units to twelve-row units or more. As the harvester moves through the field, each row-unit passes between rows of corn. Corn header row units typically use gathering chains to covey crop material and ears rearward toward a cross auger. A set of driven snap rolls, which rotate based on the speed of the harvester, grabs the corn stalks and forces them downward between stripper plates. The ears of corn are snapped free of the stalk and the cross auger passes the ears to the feeder housing of the harvester.
The height of the harvesting header typically may be adjusted by pivoting or rotating the feederhouse upwardly and downwardly about a rotational axis adjacent a rearward end thereof. However, corn headers are typically fixed on the feederhouse at a selected fore and aft angle. It would also be desirable to adjust the fore/aft pitch of the header on the feederhouse to optimize crop cutting and feeding into the combine.